Angel's Can't Love
by Edainwen
Summary: He don't remember now but when Aomine was a little child he could see his Guardian Angel. AominexKagami-Angel fic inspired in a lot of images. check if you want to see a winded love. Image of Log


_Hi there so this is a post i made in Tumblr with a set of images of "kagami -angel" so i just wanted to share it here with all the aokaga community v truly love you._

_I don't Own Kuroko no Basuke I'm just doing this for fun._

_Of course i don't own them because if i was the owner i would have stop this Teikō flash-back a lot ago to see Kagami again. _

_i just miss him so much! _

_that is the reason I make this.__  
__Only a warning. This is dropping honey for all the place because his overdose of sweetness so take a black cafe with this. _  
_And I believe in the kindness of Aomine but maybe this is showing to much of it, but not so much! well i think. xDD you tell me._

_See ya and hope you like._

* * *

_**"Angel's can't Love"**_

* * *

He don't remember now, but when Aomine was a little child he could see his Guardian Angel. That was a weird thing, his Angel was startle the first time. He couldn't believe it possible... but it was, and he was truly happy for that.

In his childhood Aomine wanted of all the things in the world to be more tall because his angel was truly 'over him' in that aspect and he teased him a lot for that.

But even so his Guardian Angel was also his best friend. He help him to find cicadas, he protect him from his nightmares making him laugh to forget the ghost of the night and even played basketball with him. Helped him to win some bastards one time. To all he was running alone, but he could see how his angel teach him to drive, where to spun and jump with him. Thanks to that he develop a truly unique way of shapeless basketball. He could almost fly like his guardian. And he loved how that was just a secret for only him.

Teikō was a so happy time in the beginning. He was great with his new team. He was so happy that he make people around him happy. He made a lot of new friends. They were the best school in basketball, they even call him "the Ace of the Generation of Miracles". And his Angel was so proud of him.

His smiles and yells when he make each point in the court made his heart full of bless. He played for him over all.

But also Aomine was so, so happy when he could be "over him" at least. It take his time (and a lot of milk) but in the time he was on Teikō he could tease his angel the other way. But his angel was a cheating bastard! from that day almost always he flew a few inches off the ground.

They laughed so much. He started to love his life and be happy all the time. He thanked a lot for 'his angel' and for be able to see him, to play with him, to love him.  
He was afraid that his love was growing n growing but he believe that he was only over thinking it and let it pass.

The month passed, Aomine now knew something was troubling his angel. He doesn't wanted to tell him, but he can see it all over his anguish worst ... it became usual. His angel was ignoring him, flying all the time looking the sky and never directly looking him. It hurt him so much, so deep, that at least he realized that he truly loved his Angel more than just friends.

One day he couldn't take it anymore, and he demanded to be told the true. They were in his way to play in an abandon court when they started fighting. He at least screamed**"Stop to lie to me! I want to know! You are hurting and I fucking care for you too!"** His read-headed angel turn over suddenly in the air and looked at him with a so, so weird face. _**'He is not smiling… he is just so serious. What is happening?'**_ It's had been a long time already since he could see those red eyes this close, that he was surprised and he froze. **_'How long since they were this close? to see his face in such a detail.'_** That Look was one of the most beautiful thinks he could thought.

And all went to hell.

His read-headed angel make something truly forbidden.  
He kiss him. _**'He kiss me!'**_ All turned white for him, he could felt the soft cotton wings over his hair, his soft lips over his. He was in such a deep shok, if his angel have not taken the ball it would had fall from his hands. He could feel the ground under his feet spinning, the electricity. He was about to put his arm around his angel and respond the kiss but…_**'Weird… W-Why was him in the middle of the road in such a weird pose?!'**_ He don't know. what was he doing? He was in his way to play alone in the court. He truly was lost now. he looked around. There was no one here. Was he waiting for someone? he started to walk away. How could he forget his ball at home?

…Something happened, from that day all was changed. Something truly terrible happened and he couldn't point it. He 'lost him' but he still couldn't remember it… yet he could feel it. _**'something **_(he don't know that it is someone)_**… is gone.'**_ He touched his face, his palm over his lips. '_**There is a hole in him.**_**'**

He started to fight with all his friend. He left them alone. He keep playing in Teikō waiting for something to make him play again. They were all idiots and he was angry and sad all the time. And more angry because he felt that inexplicable distress all the time. And more angry because all the player are trash n no one can entertain him. So angry… until 'that' is the only thing he felt. He make a decision. He won't develop more in basket. What is the point? The basketball is now a boring n stupid thing. _**'It is not fun anymore.'**_

He felt so… lost. The years are worse and worse. He feel that all the world was a pointless thing. He wanted all to disappear, so he started to sleep a lot to never felt that horrible way. To escape reality. To never feel this loneliness that is eating it all. '_**This hole…'**_

All changed!

It was because his friend that a new 'someone' appeared bringing sense to the basketball again. His basketball. **_'An stupid Tiger' _**He couldn't help so smile. He felt happy for the first time in a long… truly long time. He could play against him with all his self! _**'Shit He even thought that He was just common trash in the first time they meet. How wrong.'**_ He truly believe it now **'**_**It was the destiny that they meet again…'**_ He shock his hair. _**'What? Again? He truly lost it for a moment. **__**All that rubbish of Satsuki was **_**_infectious.'_**

But that was not the important thing…

The truly important is that _**'He now have someone to make him play happy the basketball he loved**_. _**Shit! that is really stupid to thing. Now im truly worried**_**' **even so he never stopped to smile …it was the world to him and he knew it. Yet he will not show it so easily…at least in the beginning.

The time passed… and each time they played and fighted (that was a 'must' with them) was _"the best"_. He started to change, to be 'himself' again, to be good with his friend, to find his way over the darkness… all becouse of him. He could not believe how the presence of someone can make him so happy. And then... he started to show it. He was always in time to meet him to play, to eat with him, to shop with him n that say truly a lot. He truly searched for him, just to be with him. And kagami was always trying to tell him of, butHe would also always yield and let him be with him. He could see that Kagami liked their time together just as much like him. _**'Why bakagami would always try with so little energy to keep him away?'**_ and it was truly just like a very weak front, becouse they always ended laughing their ass off each time they meet.

After a a truly amaizing game all was revealed.

Aomine played so hard that the readhead was truly struggling to win him. Aomine was irritated becouse if he lost this game he will be the one buying burgers for that red beast._** '**_**_bottomless_**_** beast. And shit! he did it!'**_ With and amazing jump Kagami make the winning basket. _**'Fuck!'**_ O.K. he know that 'that' is his talent but that Jump was truly high! _**'That was not humanly possible!'**_

An then ... all happened in an instant.

Without thinking he took the ball of the ground_** 'HOW THE HELL CAN HE STAY SO MUCH TIME IN THE AIR!'**_ He looked up to the well toned back of kagami that was showing under his t-shirt _**'Wait a moment… he is not falling! He is more like… landing?!**_' The light of the court was weird that night… something was wrong in the air behind that back… _** 'HOLY SHIT! He saw it! WINGS! HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE HAVE WINDS?!' **_**"WHAT...?"** Aomine could not stop the gasp of surprise.

Kagami looked behind. His face in truly shock n fear when he realized that Aomine have 'saw them'.**'NO NO NO! SHIT!'** He flapped _**'FLAPPED?!'**_ uncontrollably and Kagami dropped to the ground over his now evident white wings! He landed so wrong that he hurt himself and even so he turned to the petrifies Aomine

**"-D-Don't tell anyone!-"** he said.

_**'Uwaaaa… What the…'**_He could not believe what his blue eyes were seeing _**'And angel falling from heaven!' 'HE WAS A ANGEL!' **_Kagami was now looking at him with such a sorrowful face, the same one he saw before, _**'when? That white winds… an angel' 'A REAL ANGEL! FUCK! SHIT! THAT IS BULLSHIT! THEY WEREN'T REAL!'**_

He could not believe it, he don't wanted, he was in shock the person in from of him an angel? Bakagami an angel? He saw how Kagami was about to run, he was turning around! _**'NO! NOT again!' **_

Aomine don't thought he just runned to him and trapped him in his arms, that soft wings like cotton in his face! His blue eyes at once openned! _**'He remember! Shit he remember! His angel! His lost angel in his arms!'**_

Kagami stilled in the hug surprised that the other was stopping him.

Aomine was stun. The crying child inside him at least ended. His soul was so happy!… so complete! He felt like crying for real, after all this time of crying inside in his darkness… so he did it n started to cry all over that soft wings. _**"W-Why you left me?!" "Why I d-don't recall you until now?!"**_ The wings were so soft over the tense back of kagami. Only Silence. Kagami was panting **_"Please answer me!"_** he screamed.

Kagami could heart it but he was in to much shock to react. **_'He remember?!' 'For what he could tell he have just do it!'_** A sad little smile showed in the mouth of kagami. _**'ha…he always was a surprise. Since he was a little cub and looked straight to me'**_ he felt how the arm of Aomine was despairingly pressing his chest preventing his escape.

Kagami looked to the black sky over them and the abandoned building over them. _**'Shit. This was the place we were going to play in that terrible day, how ironical'**_ He closed his eyes and started to talk. **"I c-can't be in love with the one I take care"**

Aomine looked startled to the back of that red head. Kagami take a deep breath and keep talking **"All of us, the guardians, love 'the one' we are commended, but my love changed. I… I loved you to much."** His head falled looking to the ground and fighting the tears **"I tried, shit I truly truly tried to ****overcome it**** to tell myself that it was not that deep! that my love was a common thing!" "But I was always thinking of when you would find you real love! Dreading the time when I would see you happy with another one! happy with me behind you! your loving smile directed to other… Shit I was in such a pain!"** The tears started to fall of his red eyes. He remembered all the girls that looked to his cub and the anger he felt for that. How he would call him to make him oblivious of them. He also remembered the shock when he wanted to kick one of the most annoying. He realized at last that he was... **"I-I f-felt so corrupt!" "A Guardian Angel want over all the happiness for the others. N-Never for us" "I was so… so…!" **That time he flew to the other corner of the gym, Aomine looked intrigued to him. **"But I…!" "I knew that I would lost you if I crossed that line."** All the angels know the consequences. **"So I tried! Tried so much to distance myself of you! To be a real Guardian and wish you Happiness! Hopping you would stop to see me in any time, so I could cry over the sky and let you be happy with someone else!. ****I prayed so much for that!"**

Aomine felt how Kagami was starting to shake very baddly but also he felt betrayed the words that told him his angel was praying for him to stop to 'see' were making him furious. **_'Fucking Bastard!'_** He felt how Kagami was trying to be out of his hold. He would not let him.

**_"But you fucking…! You wanted to know! How could I?! How could I be so_**_ stupid!"_ He remembered each day since that day how those blue eyes were startled before him, he had turned in front of him so suddenly. He was protecting so much the space in front that line from what was forbid. Those blue eyes were so full of worry for him. looking only to him. It was such a good sight. So much time away from him. Those eyes only for him. It was all he wanted but... he looked to his mouth... He don't thought. **"Fuck! I CROSS IT!" **He steeped over that line** "Holy shit! I could not take it anymore and I kissed you!"**

Kagami lost his forces for the moment, he was shaking so much his body was a mess. **"I kissed you… and that is forbidden"** He could felt his angel crying, the tears were falling over his tanned arms **"I felt… I felt from heaven. A fallen angel can't be a guardian, so they send me away. And I lost you."** Shit the pain he felt to see himself waking up in a bed like any mortal with an ball under his arm. He was waiting for hell but he was spare of that, even so... he have lost Aomine and that make him felt like death inside.**"You would forget me" **_**'and you did it'**_**"I was sent away from you!"** In a fake family that wanted so much to have a child and they couldn't… **"S-So they dropped me there… in another continent… So far away for you. All the ocean between us. Thinking of you each day and night! Ha... Playing basketball make me feel closer to you so i did it in each day. It was the only other thing in my mind beside you."** He smiled to that tanned arms **"I was so happy when my 'father' make us come to japan. 'They' let me come. They weren't forbidding me this time. I thought that I could see you again but I just could not show up like that and tell you all. You would not believe me anyway, but at least I could... Just see you smile so I searched for you. I and saw you…" **He put his hands over the arms of Aomine. He remembered how in the first time he could be away from his father he had ran to that neighborhood. How he could remember the way to Aomine's house perfectly and when he found him walking to his home a block from him. He was nervous but happy and in the time he was thinking of a casual way to say 'hello' and start talking to him In That Moment He really looked to Aomine's face. He froze that time. His face have changed and it wasn't all because the time. He knew it was his fault. He couldn't! He couldn't take it!... He started to run away. Coming back to the present Kagami was now doubling over for all the pain he felt inside. The same pain he felt that time. he was painting breathless **"Lord Help me! I saw you…S-So lost. So sad, so Angry. I felt that I could not show myself in front of you!" **_**'Shit how the hell can i still cry?!'**_** "I Was a Failure!" "I ran away in shame. I Could Not Face You Knowing All Your Sadness Was For My Fault!" "I Fail Y-You So Much! I Fail! I kiss you thinking of myself and I left you alone! ****F-For my fault you were a lost child!"**

He was screaming and struggling to escape. Aomine could not let that happen **"Like Hell! Stop! I will not let you go now! No after I have found you again!"** He could not let him disappear again. He also was in love with his Angel in that time 'a beatiful and warm love that make him play the best for the smiles of his angel'. It was true that he was looking always to him, he truly could not remember anyone besides him and his friends from that time. He remembered how suddenly his friends weren't enough to keep him happy. How he started to lose interest in all. He dreaded that 'that' feeling would appear again 'the hole' **"Stop! I don't recalled you but I always missed you!"** Kagami cried in despair fighting him **"I always searched for The One I could play to the most! I always searched for you!"** But there were more, he could not let him go now! Not after he have come to terms with himself about this… **"And I can't let you go now! No after I also fell for the stupid tiger you are now!"**

Kagami stilled at once. Aomine leaned his forehead in the other shoulders. **"You hear me?. I felt for you. for the stupid bakagami that make me complete."** The images of them playing in the court moments ago. The time he left him cook and burn all his meal. The laughs he could make the other show. Those terrible blushes over the silly's things. The way he looked to him when he thought he could not see him. **"Don't you dare to leave me again"**

There was to much, to much hurt and fear of loneliness in that sweet voice. Kagami give up.

Softly Kagami turned around in my harms. I felt how he wouldn't run anymore, so I free him of my hold. Kagami softly flapped his wings rising himself of the ground. He was taking the ball from my arms again, like that other time, but with such a deep care. I could not remember that I still have it I guess I was hurting those wings without notice. I slipped carefully my tanned hands over his winds easing any pain i make. I keep moving my hands on him, feeling the feathers around my fingers and his warm skin under his clothes, I ended with one of my hands in his left shoulder and the other in his upper leg, over his right knee. Preventing him to keep going up, just a the right height for me He was now hugging the ball so strongly, floating in front of me. That amazing eyes trapping me.

I could see the repentant eyes that told me how truly he felt for all that time he was gone. For the pain he set in both of us… **"I'm sorry."** he said it just so softly... like any of his feathers. I could not believe I had forgot that beautiful face, but especially that amaizing gaze, it make my heart stop for a moment. I couldn't be more happy. _**'The person I always needed was here again'.**_ I kissed his hand **"Please don't… I love you" **

To many times wishing and praying secrealy for this. For this new chance. Hoppingthat in this earthly way he could be with the one he loved. Kagami have it now! Here! He could see how those Blue-Night-Sky-Eyes were so full of love. He know he don't deserve him but he can't leave him again alone. Even if he wanted… and he don't. So he just will not fight it anymore. He left the ball fall to the ground his arms going around the neck of Aomine. _**'So many night dreaming of this moment'.**_

The ball hit the groung. His arms around me, Kagami kiss me with all his streng. He kiss me again and again and again. My lips, my face, my blue hair. I could not felt enought of him. I put my hand in his back to make him stand in the groung, _**"Of course that proud bakagami would Still Now float a little to keep kissing me from above. Fucking cheater!"**_ I thought at the same time that I laughed and embraced him again. I kissed him hungrily spinning us over the court. _**'This cheating bastard will never change!'**_ He laughed and weeped with me, his wings floating behind him over my skin, both hands over my cheeks, our foreheads together, spinning never stopping. _**'Ha ha shit. I need to ask him if he was also cheating in another games with his **_**_supposed_**_** 'jump' power'.**_ But for now it was more important the need to kiss again those soft lips that he always, always wanted to taste again, even if he did not remember. _**'I truly thanks God for let me have him again with me, for me, forever'**_

** "My angel".**

** "My stupid Angel."**

* * *

So there is. XDD shit each time i read it again I star to add more and more!. Stop me! hahahaha so this is not like the version in Tumblr and now I need to update that one xDDD.

Well this was made for fun. and for overdose of kagami-angels comic, so if you want to know there are at least 10 images that can 'be seen' in this fic. Check my profile for the link. see ya.

**Edainwen**


End file.
